1,4-Butanediol is an industrial solvent and is used in the manufacture of some types of plastics, elastic fibers, and polyurethanes. 1,4-Butanediol is also used for the synthesis of γ-butyrolactone (GBL). 1,4-Butanediol is also used for the production of the important solvents tetrahydrofuran and butyrolactone.
World production of 1,4-butanediol is about one million metric tons per year. Almost half of it is dehydrated to tetrahydrofuran to make fibers such as Spandex.